1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a driving apparatus and a driving method, in particular, to a display driving apparatus and a display driving method.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with quick development of display technology, current market requirements for display panel performance have a trend of high resolution, high brightness and low power consumption, etc. However, along with increase of the resolution of the display panel, in order to display a high resolution, the number of sub-pixels on the display panel is also increased, so that manufacturing cost of the display panel is increased. In order to decrease the manufacturing cost of the display panel, a sub-pixel rending method (SPR method) is developed. A display apparatus applies different sub-pixel arrangements and designs to implement an appropriate algorithm, so that the resolution of the display panel displaying an image can be enhanced to a sub-pixel resolution. Since a size of the sub-pixel is smaller than that of a pixel, the resolution of the image perceived by human eyes (i.e. a visual resolution) is enhanced. However, some image process operations, e.g. compression/decompression, are simply designed for a conventional display panel, such that image process quality may be poor, and image process efficiency is low in related art.
Therefore, how to design a display driving apparatus capable of improving image process quality and enhancing image process efficiency is an important issue for those technicians of the field.